Percy's Sexual Adventures
by oknaD57
Summary: Percy's sexual adventures with the Hunters of Artemis, Godesses, and more!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue (06-01 16:15:17)

**Chapter 1: _Prologue_**

Percy was having conflicted emotions. He had just broken up with Annabeth, even after all those years together. It was like it meant nothing to her. To him it was a petty argument and she just fumed up. But, alas, he had no lover. That was only one problem of many.

Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt, requested his assistance in a particularly troublesome mission. He didn't see how he could be useful, but hey, he'd try. There was something mesmerizing about the goddesses eyes, something almost passionate. But, he was a boy, and the Hunters were _not_ happy.

Percy had a tent on the border of the camp.. away from the Hunters. It was located on a small hill over the camp and near a crystally lake. He used this hill to his perverted advantage. He used a pair of binoculars Tyson made for him, although not for this purpose, to spy on the Hunters below. "I'm not a bad person, it's good to get vengeance, even if it's a little.. dirty." He though to himself. And thus, he peeked at the Hunters. He was upset at his loss with Annabeth, and this was a way of coping with his pain.

He took in the sight of the many Hunters lulling about the camp. He licked his lips as he saw a shadow in a tent on the far side of camp. That shadow seemed to be a girl, a girl most enjoying an object in her hand. He was too far away to hear any moans, but he was sure by the way she moved she was enjoying it. He felt a tent build up in his pants, and eyed it warily. "Fuck with it. I deserve a little release after saving Olympus." And he made his way to the lake, with a little speed in his step.

His lake was farther and out of sight from the Hunters'. They used it for collecting water and such. But his lake was crystal clear and beautiful. Which is why he used it for swimming and such. He decided to get off in the lake. He had more strength and endurance, it just felt so much better. He took his shirt off (unnecessary, but he felt like showing off his abs to any nyads watching). There wasn't. He floated to the top and slowly stroked himself, savoring the satisfaction.

He closed his eyes and hummed to himself as he worked. It felt so good, to finally be able to relax after all that hard work and getting a little release, and- he heard water splash to the right. He quickly grabbed riptide with his unused hand and pointed it at the target. He quickly realized it was a Hunter. He sighed and put riptide down, and hurried up so he could cum before he got bitched at. When he didn't hear anything, he poked open an eye, and looked at the Hunter. She was looking at his 9 inch cock, and biting her lip, squeezing her legs together in an obvious attempt to contain herself. Percy cracked a smile.

"Like what you see? What're you doing out here anyway, sweetheart?" "I-I d-don't have to t-t-tell you a-anything.." the girl stammered out, beet red. "Listen here, hot stuff. You came to _my_ lake, saw _me_ naked, came into _my_ lake _anyways_ , and now are saying, no- stammering, you don't have to tell me anything?" He stopped stroking his dick and leaned over to her, his cock brushing against her thigh. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Its almost as though this little Hunter needs a master, hmm..?"

She shivered the way each word came out. Although a Hunter, she loved being dominated. "Y-y-yes m-master.." He nibbled her ear a little bit, and kissed and licked his way to her jaw, where he cupped it in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you ready to get fucked by Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, in _water?"_ She gasped. He would be able to do anything to her.. He summoned water to hold her up by her wrists and ankles. She floated above the water about 2 feet. He summoned another tentacle of water, and inserted it into her pussy. He was a little surprised to find she was still a virgin. She moaned and whimpered, but other than that, didn't cry out for help or anything.

He slowly woed the tentacle deeper into her. She looked back to Percy with tears in her eyes, "P-please.. its my first time.. mercy.." Mercy? After she had creeped up on him? Uh, I think not. He removed the tentacle and decided to fuck her himself. He removed his water bonds and held her against him. "I think the fuck not, slut.. you came into my territory, reap the consequences." She shuddered. He held her against him, chest against chest.

She grabbed his back and held on for her very life. He felt her breasts against him and damn they felt good. At least D cups, very squishy. He grabbed her ass under the water. She looked up at him and whimpered, pleaded, begged, "Please to slow master." He looked into her violet eyes, and saw the lust and fear, and decided to fuck her slow. With one quick thrust he took her virginity. She screamed, and thank fuck the Hunters had just left for a hunt.

She must've been border patrol to protect the camp. He told her, "Scream my name, bitch!" She yelled and screamed and begged him to slow down. She moaned his name as he slid in and out of her. She came over and over, almost not stopping. Eventually, her pussy clenched from the effort, and he came in her. She panted and looked at him and said, "Master, can we do it again sometime?" He whispered into her ear, "Maybe if you beg, my little slut."

 **Sorry for short chapter, but it was Prologue. Comment if it was ehkay or if it was tbh just trash. Any requests? Thalia? Zoe? Artemis herself? Comment down and let me know, please, kiddos. I'll try and write often. If you think that we should dip out of the Hunters and more into goddesses or whatever, I take tips down in the comments. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Zoë

**Chapter 2: _Zoë_**

Percy was lying down, in his tent. He had a break and he decided to use it to its fullest potential; napping. He drifted off to sleep with the sounds of the woods nearby..

He awoke with a start. He felt someone on top of him. He summoned the water from his water bottle to restrain the intruder. Struggling in her restraints, on top of him, straddling his waist, he found none other than Zoe.

"My my, what have we here, little Zoe?" He teased her. "Triana told me of what thou did and I felt.. excited. I wanted to experience it myself. Ever since I took the vow, it's been.. thousands of years.." He looked up at her, struggling in her water handcuffs. He decided to tease her, to make her beg. He expanded the water to her ankles and wrists, and stuck them into the floor so she couldn't move.

He slowly ripped her shirt off, and slid her pants off of her. Her matching lace lingerie looked so cute, with a pink bow on both. He teased down her panties with his teeth, not surprised to find them soaking wet. He took them and stuck them in her mouth, all balled up. He unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. He kissed her pussy, making her quiver and moan into her own panties.

He took each breast and played with them, kissed and played with. She moaned at each squeeze. He licked and squeezed and massaged her breasts. She buckled and begged him through her panty gag to fuck her, please. A Hunter threw away her pride and begged. Percy complied. He slid his fingers down from her jawline to her pussy, slowly swirling and dancing his fingers down there. He noticed she really was wet. It seriously must've been a very long time. He undressed and slowly slid it in. He found she wasn't a virgin, but wasn't very expanded. He let her adjust to his cock before fucking her, which was very generous, considering how rude she was to him. He showed no mercy after letting her adjust.

She came very quickly, as it had been a very long time. He didn't let her go until he came though. He pulled out and made her, after removing her bonds and her gag, suck his dick.

She cleaned all of her juices off of all of his 9 inches, licked and swirled and expertly sucked. She must've had practice in blowjobs during those years. He couldn't last, after her humming with his dick in her throat. He grabbed her head, forced it down her throat even further, and came. She looked up at him and said, "Boy, if thou speak of this to any, I will kill you myself. But I might just _cum_ back again." She said with a wink, before dressing in her broken clothes and leaving.

Percy lied down, naked, and thought "Wow. I'm not even that mad or depressed about Annabeth anymore. These Hunters sure are horn dogs.." and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Artemis

**Chapter 3: _Artemis_**

Percy was shocked to say the least. He had woken up in chains, nailed to the soft ground. He was on a very fuzzy blanket, and he had only woken up recently. He had tried yelling, but no one came. Eventually Artemis gracefully glided into the room. She wore a silver, silk, and _very_ see through nightgown. She had changed her appearance to onyx black hair, sky blue eyes, and she had a very mishevious smile. She pulled out a hunting knife, and pressed it against Percy's shirt. "Rumor had it you've disgraced my Hunters, _little hero._ I'd say it's time you have a punishment."

Although Percy was very much afraid, he couldn't help but notice she didn't have a bra or panties beneath her see through gown. Almost against his will, a tent grew in his pants. Artemis pressed the knife against his throat, but before she killed him, she felt something hard press against her thigh.

"Oh?" She looked into Percy's eyes. "Mhm, what have we here?" She used the knife to slice his shirt down to his pants, before undoing them and sliding them down. All that was left was his boxers. His bulge was very much noticeable now.

Artemis pressed her face very close to it, and gave it a kiss, right on the outside of his boxers. Percy's eyes grew wide and he prayed to Aphrodite he'd get a fuck rather than death. Artemis, much like Percy did to Zoë, used her teeth to pull his boxers down. His bulge flew out and smacked her in the face, and she responded with a surprised gasp.

"I-I've seen them before b-but this is.. I-incredibly large.." Artemis stuttered. His full 9 inch cock pointed right towards her. "I think I thought of a much better punishment now, boy." Artemis said, a mischievous smile. Percy said nothing. Aphrodite had come through, apparently. Artemis pressed her lips against his ear and whispered.. "I'm your naughty little kitty cat." He shivered with delight. Artemis, goddess of the hunt, had changed her appearance once more. She had gray kitty ears and a gray tail, swishing back and forth. He gulped. This was going to be fun.

Artemis meowed softly before licking the tip. She licked mostly, occasionally kissing. She held the base and licked the tip all around, like an ice cream cone. She tasted the pre cum on his dick, and loved the taste, wanting real cum to fill her mouth. She eventually, while holding the base, took the whole cock in. One second licking, the next his whole dick filled her mouth. She gagged and bobbed her head on it. He gasped at the sudden pleasure, and moaned her name. Much to his displeasure, she removed herself from his throbbing cock. She used her soft kitty tail and jerked him, wrapping her tail around his dick. He moaned at the softness of it. He arched his back and prepared to cum all over her. She saw the movement and, quick as a fox, pulled her tail back. "This is your punishment for disregarding my Hunters.. without my permission." She said with a wink. He groaned. She saw his dick stop throbbing and go down a tad. She decided to give him what he needed.

She told him, "I'm a virgin goddess so I won't let you fuck me, but I'll let you cum anywhere you want on me." She sucked him and bobbed on his pulsing dick, even jerking him with her tail more. She hummed while he was in her mouth. He just couldn't take it. He pulled out of her mouth and, while she was jerking him, came all over her face. She licked her lips and meowed softly as some entered her mouth. The rest went all over her face. She broke his chains and fell asleep on him, covered in his sweet juices. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Sorry for short chapter, I'll make a longer one next time. Thalia next? Maybe repay Aphrodite, if she even helped? Comment someone, and I'll try to make it happen!**


	4. Chapter 4: Thalia

**Chapter 4: _Thalia_**

 _Disclaimer; this is gonna be a little bit rougher than usual guys. Skip it off rough bothers you._

Percy licked his lips as he scanned the Hunter camp. They were all enjoying the lake they had. It was, luckily for him, clearly visible from his hill. Although, he didn't see Thalia by Artemis.. where could Thalia be- he saw her electric blue eyes at the end of his binoculars. He was more scared than shocked. (Get it? Shocked?) He could see just how angry she was. He slowly slid them down.

"Wh-what are you gonna do T-Thals" Percy said with a nervous laugh. "T-turn me in to A-A-Artemis..?" He silently hoped she would, he might get another fuck out of it.

"That's letting you off to easy, _Seaweed Brain_ " She said, and sent a shock down his spine. He knew he'd be better off getting to his lake, so he tried to run from her.

He got to the lake, but not uninjured. She had managed to shock him a few times. He stood in the lake, waiting for her to pursue him. She stood at the edge. He summoned a wave and before she could escape, crashed it into her. He summoned water tentacles to hold her in air, by the ankles and wrists. He walked up to her face, and told her he wanted a quick fuck and if she had any problem with that.

"I-I'm a H-Hunter of A-Artemis! You c-can't j-just-" he cut her off with a kiss. "That didn't stop me from fucking 2 Hunters and Artemis herself, huh?" Thalia was shocked, but hadn't had a fuck in ages, and she needed one..

Percy took her shirt and pants off, and she only complained a little. When she did, he spanked her. Not that she didn't like getting spanked, but Thalia preferred to be dominant. Thalia complained, and Percy retorted, "Oh, I'm sorry, is there a _problem?_ " Spanking her once more. "N-no" Thalia stuttered. "Good girl" Percy whispered in her ear.

Thalia wore lace electric blue bra and matching panties. Thalia didn't have large breasts, but they certainly were enjoyable. He cupped her right one in his hand, and played with it. He unclasped her bra to enjoy more. It fell to the floor, with a soft thud. He kissed and massaged and licked her breasts. Thalia moaned softly at the touch, but eventually grew tired. She was wet and _needed_ a fuck.

"P-Percy, could you hurry up?" He looked into her electric blue eyes and slapped her. "I'll give you one chance to fix that sentence. Or, I'll punish you." Percy said with a sadistic grin. Thalia whimpered and muttered, "M-m-master, c-could you p-please h-hurry and f-fuck me hard.." Percy patted her head and said, "Good girl."

Percy used her water bonds to position her cowgirl style, sitting on his lap while he lied down. He lifted her over his cock and said, "Are you ready Thals?" Thalia said, "Y-yes Mast-" Percy cut her off as he used her bonds to slam her down onto his cock. She screamed at the sudden pain and pleasure. Tears streamed down her face, but Percy didn't care. She begged him to stop but he was enjoying to, so hell if he was going to stop for her sake. She was helpless, he thrusted into her as she was slammed down, and brought back up, and slammed down, and brought back up, and thus the cycle repeated.

She shuddered and came all over his cock, and with her, he did, too. He brought her to his knees and put his 9 inch dick in front of her mouth. He sat down as she worked. She wanted to leave, to go with the other Hunters, but he wasn't completely finished yet. He forced his cock down her throat, and she gagged. More tears formed in her eyes as her threat went raw. She enjoyed her taste off of Percy's cock, but it didn't help how much she gagged. She swirled her tongue and expertly sucked on his dick. Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis, was no stranger to sucking cock. Percy couldn't handle it when she sent tiny volts of electricity to shock him. It felt so good.. he grabbed Thalia's hair, and forced it onto his dick. She choked and gagged, and he came down her throat.

A little bit fell down onto Percy's dick and she licked it off lazily. Percy told her, "Your dismissed, Thals. Cum back soon" with a wink. She picked up the scattered remains of her clothes and walked towards her tent, swaying her hips as she walked. Percy sighed. This just might work out after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Jodie

**Chapter 5: _Jodie_**

The Hunters camp was active. A new recruit walked into Artemis's tent, probably to do the vows. She had large, swaying hips, blue eyes, and blonde hair that seemed to reflect the sun. The last blonde haired girl he fucked was Annabeth.. and that left a sour taste in his mouth. But the new girl seemed hot enough to fuck, so why not.

Thalia visited him, gave him a quick kiss, and told him about Jodie. She came from Britain, and had a high voice. Her large, perfect ass had attracted many the attention of boys, so she knew how to fight. Thalia knew he was probably going to fuck her. And that's _exactly_ what Percy had planned.

He waited until all of the Hunters went out for a quick hunt. Jodie had been asked to stay back on border patrol, as it was her first day. "Thanks Thals" Percy thoughtto himself, as he knew she must've helped him out. He made a mental note to pay her back. He hurried down his hill to her tent.

Jodie was touching her toes, doing exercises. Percy couldn't have had a better opportunity. He creeped up behind her, and gave that juicy ass a slap. She squeaked in a cute high pitched voice. She didn't have the training and wasn't prepared. Percy quickly swooped her up into a kiss, her body against his, herhand on his chest and the other creeping around his neck. They held like that, his hands grabbing her ass, and hers in said position. They broke away from their tongue tied kiss, both heavily panting. She looked into his sea green eyes, and he in her crystal blue.

"I don't remember this in the brochure.. not that I'm complaining" she added with a wink. He noted her adorable British accent. "Cute and has a sense of humor.. I can't wait to hear you scream my name" Percy said in her ear in a husky voice. She shivered from the contact of his breath on her.

He bent her over, and told her to put her hands on a nearby tree. He took her from behind, and she squeaked as his cock fit inside of her. He loved the sound of her squeaking. Her voice was so high pitched, it was cute. He loved the way her ass jiggled as he pounded her. Her tits weren't much, but damn that ass was good. He smacked it and she squeaked. Percy inserted a finger into her dripping wet pussy as he fucked her. He lubed it up with all of her juices and stuck it in her mouth. She licked it and sucked on it until it was clean, and Percy went back to spanking her.

"Moan my name, slut. Beg for me. Scream for me."Jodie was more than happy to comply to his commands. She begged him to fuck her tight little pussy harder, to "Fuck me please master" and Percy only went faster. With a cute moan, she came. She started shaking from the pleasure and passed out, but Percy wasn't through yet. He pulled out and she fell down. He sat her up against the tree and forced his cock down her throat. He grabbed her head and forced it towards him. All 9 inches roughly went down her mouth and throat.. Jodie gagged and woke up to getting face fucked. She tasted her cum off of his dick, and off of his finger from earlier, and damn she tasted good. She looked up into his eyes and swirled her tongue. Percy couldn't hold it back. He shoved it down her throat, all the way, and came. She gagged and her eye lids fluttered, and she passed out. Percy caught her. He carried her back to her tent and put her to rest.


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

**Chapter 6: _Truth or Dare_**

 **I know I said it would be Phoebe for this one, but I'll get to her shortly. I apologize, but I need to create a semi long chapter.**

There were only 2times the Hunters could have sex without breaking their vows. If Artemis herself pardoned them, or if Artemis decided to play truth or dare. When Hunters play Truth or dare, they play to win is one thing Percy realized. All of camp new Hunters had fucked Percy, so it was no surprise when he was invited by Artemis to join them.

He walked down to the large bonfire. The Hunters were gathered around, sitting at the bonfire. Thalia gave him a wink as he sat next to her. "Now that everyone's here, we can start" Artemis announced to the group. "Anyone volunteer to go first?" No hands shot up. Artemis sighed, and told Thalia to choose truth, or dare. Everyone knew Artemis was ruthless when it came to truth or dare, but Thalia was no wimp, so it cane as no surprise when Thalia said, "Dare". Artemis said, "I dare you to make out with Percy." The crowd gaped and looked to see if she'd do it. Thalia's smile didn't even waver. She stood up and walked over to Percy.

She sat down on his lap, her breasts against his chest, and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him, and slipped her tongue in his mouth. The bonfire changed to a deep purple as the mood of lust and arousal settled in the air. When Thalia was done, she turned around, facing the crowd, but stayed on his lap. She grinded a little on his lap. Thalia told Phoebe Truth or dare. "Dare." "I dare you to take off your shirt and pants." So Phoebe, blushing all the while, did.

Phoebe told Percy to pick Truth or dare. He didn't expect to actually be included in the game, so it came as a surprise. "Dare" he picked. "T-take your shirt off" Phoebe stuttered. He shrugged and removed it. Although his cute little Thalia covered his chest, they could still see his muscles, and finely toned skin. He noticed a few of the girls muttering and squirming. The bonfire grew to a shade of pinkish purple, arousal, lust, and needing. Percy looked at Artemis and said, "Truth or dare". The crowd had a stunned silence. "Dare" "I dare you to scissor Zoë."

Artemis walked to Zoë, throwing her pants and panties to the floor. Zoë took of her pants and panties as well. Both girls were cleanly shaven. They lied down, and pressed their pussies against the others. They moaned as they touched. The girls started to slide back and forth, rubbing their pussies against the others. They scissored back and forth, both moaning in the night. A few girls took their pants off and finger fucked themselves. Eventually the night was lit in female moans. The scissoring sped up until both simultaneously came all over the other. They lied down, heavily panting. Artemis sat down back at her prior place, only with a shirt and bra on.

"Tabi, Truth or dare." "Truth" "Is it true you finger yourself to a photo of Percy?" "Y-yes.." The Hunter called Tabi pulled out a photo of Percy in his lake, jerking himself. The others gasped and slipped a few fingers in their pussies. Tabi told Percy Truth or Dare, and he picked Dare again. "Jerk off in front of us" he was more than happy to oblige. Thalia felt his cock press against her pussy already, so she wasn't surprised when he was rock hard. He took down his pants and boxers, and pulled his 9 inch dick out. Some Hunters moaned his name as they worked their pussies. As Percy slid his hand up and down his cock, he said to Thalia, "Hey, Thals, when I cum come over here and take it." She nodded and slipped a finger in her own cunt.

Percy looked hot as hell to the Hunters gathered around. His hand pumped his cock furiously. He moaned, and a few girls came. After a little while, he moaned, "Thals, come.." and she walked over to him. She sat on her knees, with a sharpie in her pussy. She opened her mouth as she kept moving the sharpie in and out. She moaned his name and he couldn't hold it back. She came as he did, her cum coating the grass. He came all over her face and mouth, and she swallowed what she could. She sat back down on his lap, his dick pressed against her lap.

"I think we have time for one more Truth or Dare. Percy, it's your turn." Percy told her, "Let some one else have a chance, I've already gone." So Artemis said, anyone want to give a Dare.. or Truth?" A small girl raised her hand and said, "Thalia, Truth or Dare." Although tired, Thalia said "Dare". "I Dare you to fuck Percy."

Percy was tired, but he wanted a fuck. Thalia grabbed his dick and pushed it inside her, still on his lap. She turned towards him. She bounced up and down on his cock. He lied down and she continued to bounce, riding him. He moaned her name and she moaned his. Hunters had turned to one another and made out and grinded, even scissoring. Percy thrusted in and out of Thalia. He grabbed her waist and pushed her down onto his dick, and lifted her back up. Thalia had an idea. She told Percy when he had to cum, to stop and stand up. She told all the girls to come to the center, around them, and get on their knees. They obliged, even Artemis. When Percy had to cum he quickly stood up and saw all the girls around him, even Thalia sat in front of him. A few girls licked his dick and Artemis jerked him off in cat form. He came, all over the girls. They all moaned and whimpered and Artemis meowed. It was a great night. He sat down as the girls disembarked from the camp fire. He told Thalia to go back to her tent and move it to his, she'd be staying with him from now on. She nodded, kissed him, and did as he asked. He followed Artemis to her tent.


	7. Chapter 7: Artemis 2

**Chapter 7: _Artemis 2_**

 ** _This one is ruff, so if you don't like it then you can skip it._**

Percy followed Artemis to her tent. Her guards were probably cleaning themselves up, so he slipped in. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, specially made for holding god and goddesses. While Artemis, who just entered her tent, was lying down to sleep, Percy snapped them on. Artemis jolted awake, but before she could scream or assist herself, he ripped her panties off and into her mouth, gagging her. He ripped her shirt off, and took her bra off, leaving her bare to his eyes. She looked at him with ferocious eyes. He was going to love this.

He placed himself at her entrance. She pleaded with her eyes. He kissed her on the cheek, as her panties were in her mouth, and said "Well don't you look cute?" He entered her pussy. Where he felt a hymen, it was the strength of many, and he had trouble pushing past them. It must've been because she was a godess. She screamed into her gag. It was her first time, and he was _very_ rough. Tears streamed down her perfect face. Percy pulled out and in, roughly tearing her. She grabbed onto his back and clawed as he fucked her senseless, clawing not to inflict pain, but to have a handhold. He fucked her harder, and she screamed into her gag.

He told her, "Turn into kitty form or ill do something you won't like at all." Normally she wouldn't have been able to, with the handcuffs. But the handcuffs were enchanted. If she was given permission, then they would allow it. So she had a cute tail and ears. She looked very cute. Percy took her from behind, contrary to her form, doggy style. He saw her cute ears flick and her tail shake. She must've came at least three times. She loved it, but hated it. He slapped her ass and it jiggled. He eventually got bored of the position. She was still crying and screaming, but he didn't give her any mercy.

He lied down and placed her on top of him so he could see her face. She didn't bounce, so he had to hold her and thrust. She didn't open her eyes, but her tears streamed down her face. He pumped in and out of her, and came inside. He wasn't done, unfortunately enough for Artemis.

He was lubricated in her cum on his dick, so doing this shouldn't be a problem. He placed his dick on her chest. She winced as she felt her own cum on his dick. He grabbed her beautiful tits and held them together, and thrusted in between them. Artemis moaned into her gag. Percy fucked her breasts like crazy. He squished them together and found they were very soft. Here Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, forever virgin, was getting fucked. By him, the Savior of Olympus. This was a pretty good reward.

Looking at her perfect face and the tears because of it, he just couldn't take it. He pulled out of her breasts and came all over her body, chest, and stomach. Her breasts looked absolutely amazing covered in them. She looked so vulnerable with her kitty ears and tail, and covered in his cum. But he wasn't done with her yet. He picked her up and put her to her knees. He was going to _love_ this.

He took out her gag. She didn't scream. He told her if she screamed or bit, he was the only one with the key to the handcuffs, and if she screamed, he'd slaughter at _least 3/4th_ of the Hunters. He was the savior of Olympus, the one who fought Kronos and lived, and she didn't doubt him. "Y-y-yes.." She choked. He slapped her. "Can't I trust you to get anything right? That's Yes Master to you." She continued to cry. "Y-y-yes M-master.." "Good girl" he said, and gave her an affectionate pat between her kitty ears.

He put his cock in front of her mouth. He allowed her to do the work, rather than just face fucking her. She licked the tip of his cock. For a virgin, Artemis sure knew how to suck cock. Well, she wasn't a virgin anymore. She slowly took his 9 inch dick into her mouth, choking at 5 inches. At 6 she gagged and didn't put it any further. At 7, she prayed to Aphrodite he didn't put it any further. He did. He shoved his cock down her throat, every inch, every centimeter. She couldn't breathe, he was going to fuck her into unconsciousness. She fell, but he didn't continue. He wanted to fuck her again, while she was unconscious.

He fucked her doggy style, over a small desk in her tent. She couldn't hold herself up, so this was easiest for him. He fucked her raw. He watched her form bounce forward and backward. Eventually she came to. Her ears flicked and tail did, too. He said in her ear, "Swear on the River Styx you don't directly or indirectly harm me after all this. If you want your Hunters to remain alive, that is." And so, Artemis did. He came inside, undid her handcuffs, kissed her, and left. He had a sadistic grin on his face. Now, she couldn't harm him. She could only run. He could have a sex slave, and it was Artemis.


	8. Chapter 8: Threesome

**Chapter 8: _Aphrodite, Thalia, Tabi_**

He walked back into his tent and jumped when he saw Aphrodite lying down. Thalia must've left to go for a swim or something.. but at this hour? She was naked, with her hands covering her breasts and pussy. "Uh..." Percy stuttered. "This is your reward. I hate the idea of immortal virgins, and when you did that to Arty, it gave me quite a show to watch.." she said with a wink. "This is your reward. Do _anything_ you want to me."

Percy didn't hesitate. She looked hot. Gorgeous. Perfect. He grabbed her arms and moved them, giving him the view he wanted. Although he recently came, she snapped her fingers and he was rock hard, and his cum had replenished. He took one of her breasts in his mouth, licking and swirling his tongue. Her moans were the best noises he had heard. He wanted to hear her moan his name, to cum to him. He swapped breasts, doing the same to both.

Once she was wet, he slid in to her pussy. "I-I swam in the f-fountain of y-youth for you.. my virginity is back" she said to him, gasping at his cock size. He broke through her strong hymen and she screamed. He frantically pulled out and looked around to see if any Hunters were coming. She looked relieved and crestfallen when he pulled out. "N-no point, I already put up a barrier, no sound w-will g-g-get through.." "your a naughty little girl, aren't you?" Percy said, making his way back towards her. He slid in to her pussy and pounded.

She screamed again, but eventually adjusted. She moaned like crazy. She sounded so arousing, it was bliss. Percy pounded her faster with each moan, urging him on. Here he was, Percy Jackson, fucking the goddess of love, Aphrodite herself. And damn it was good. She moaned his name, and with each moan, he was urged on. Her pussy seemed to clench in to his cock, strangling it, urging it to cum.

Aphrodite had seen dick. But Percy's was huge. It was a full erect 9 inches, and the goddess of love wanted it. In her mouth, pussy, wherever. She wanted to _taste_ it, to choke on it. When she came, Percy kept going. She came with a scream and her pussy clenched; Percy knew he was close. He had already decided he wanted to cum in her, the goddess of love. And with the way she was shaking on the ground and moaning, he wasn't going to last very long.

Thalia had decided to go and pleasure herself for a bit. She, like Tabi and many other Hunters, pulled out a photo of Percy. She was glad Percy wanted her in his tent. Now they could fuck a lot more.. yay! Thalia slid her sharpie in her pussy and moaned. She had her pants and shirt on, but her pants were unbuttoned, allowing her to fuck herself. It felt so good, allowing herself to get a little bit of releas- was that a moan? She was close to Percy's tent, and went to go investigate.

Thalia unzipped the tent, and immediately unbuttoned her pants and stuck it in herself. Percy was fucking- was that _Aphrodite?!_ It was! Percy was fucking the goddesses of love. Thalia slipped out, unnoticed.

Percy was about to cum, but when he felt two girls press their breasts against his bare back, he came. Aphrodite screamed as his hot load flew down her pussy. She came again, and took in the sight behind him. Two Hunter girls. Thalia and Tabi. She kept record on _all the Hunters._ Percy pulled out and Tabi gave his cock a long lick. Tabi had long, black hair, large breasts, and an hourglass figure. She said, "Your cum on his long, amazing cock tastes _amazing_ " Tabi said, making her way to Aphrodite. She sat on her lap and kissed her, exchanging tongues. Aphrodite loved it. All the while Thalia sat on his dick.

It should've seemed bizarre to Percy, fucking Hunters and goddesses alike. But he'd gotten used to it. While Thalia bounced on his dick, Aphrodite and Tabi went at it. Aphrodite dipped a finger in Tabi and vice versa, all the while they exchanged tongues. Percy watched that while Thals moaned his name and bounced. Fuck this night was good. He wouldn't forget it.

Aphrodite pushed her face down and ate out Tabi. Tabi started squirming and moaning. She arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut. Aphrodite really knew how to eat out. Within seconds Tabi was whimpering. Percy loved the sight. He grabbed Thalia's hips and slammed them on him, making her moan. After that he just steadied her. But Percy was getting bored of all this. He wanted a spice. Something more, a change in his new life. Tabi came and did the same to Aphrodite, who lasted a little longer than Tabi before cumming. Percy pulled out and came all over their eager faces. They got sprinkled in his cum and licked it off each other. Percy wanted something more.. and he was going to get it.

 **Sorry for short chapter and long update, I'm super busy. I'll update it soon guys!**


	9. Chapter 9 Teaser

He sat on the fuzzy grass of a hill, his binoculars in hand. However, he wasn't bird watching. He put them to his eyes, scanning the lakes and ponds for naked Hunters. He found two stripping, ready to go into a lake. He frowned, though. They were undressing sexually. Once both were completely uncovered, the one on the right grabbed the one on the left's boobs from behind. She must've been sensitive, as her mouth made a very large O. With a quick idea, Percy headed off to get a 'closer look'.

 **It's been quite a while! Sorry! Im back, and ready to make plenty of more chapters per request! (No more Artemis, haha!).**


End file.
